


i could live a thousand lives and search for you in each one (and other tales)

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluff, General Dickery, Multi, One Shot Collection, Trans Male Character, Trans!Levi, trans!auruo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An assortment of prompts, aus, one shots, and general shenanigans</p><p>Tags will be added as needed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake By The Ocean (ft. Levi, Petra, and Auruo)

**Author's Note:**

> the offending song in question: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD7BjTLMqUg
> 
> based on a conversation i had with my friend

“What does this song even mean?” Levi groaned, head dropping back against the headrest of the car seat, crossing one of his legs over the other and glaring at the radio currently producing the offending sound.

“What do you mean?” Petra asked, brow furrowing a bit as she glanced at Levi to her right before her eyes snapped back to the road. “It’s just a song.”

“But it doesn’t make sense!” Levi huffed, crossing his arms and tapping his fingers on his bicep. “Like, if you actually listen to the lyrics it’s the stupidest fucking thing.”

“That’s kinda true.” Auruo added from his spot in the back, pulling his leg up to rest his ankle on his knee. “I mean- it’s a good song, but…” he trailed off, shrugging and relaxing against his seat.

“The fucking start of the song even, ‘Oh no, see you walkin’ round like its a funeral, not so serious girl why those feet cold’? What? It just makes me so fucking angry.”

Petra smiled at that, pressing down on the gas pedal as the light turned green. “I like the tune.”

“Yeah its not bad I don’t have a problem with the music it’s just the lyrics.”

Petra nodded at that, humming along to the song as her eyes watched the road.

“I keep on hoping we’ll eat cake by the ocean. First of all that doesn’t relate to anything you were talking about before hand. Secondly, again what the fuck does that mean.”

“Probably eating cake by the ocean?” Petra suggested, throwing another look in Levi’s direction.

“Well, I’m not sure you’re aware of this, Petra, but cake is slang for ass,”

She made a noise at that, ignoring Auruo’s snickering from the back seat.

“Which essentially makes the chorus of this, ‘I keep on hoping we’ll eat ass by the ocean.’”

This time Petra full on choked, eyes going wide and staring at the radio as well.

“So is this a sex song? What’s happening here? I’m so confused.”

The song in question finally turned off, leaving it silent in the car for a few moments before Auruo chimed in from the back seat.

“Well shit, let’s go eat ass by the ocean.”

Levi just groaned while Petra hissed out “Auruo!”  
The man in question was too busy laughing his ass off to care.


	2. Will Auruo ever learn to dress himself (ft. Auruo and Levi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Binders, Car keys, and Groceries oh my

He isn’t sure what he expects to find when he hears Auruo yell from their shared bedroom. But seeing Auruo laying on the floor on his back in just his boxers and binder was not in the list of possibilities. Well, it was more he was in his boxers and half in his binder.

“Are you alright?”

“No.”

“What happened?”

“I just gave up, Levi, I just gave. The fuck. Up.”

Levi snorted at that, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him before heading over to the depressing form of his boyfriend. He was a sight to behold like that, binder halfway on him pinning one arm against his side while the other lay on the floor beside him.

“Do you need help?”

“No I figured I’d just lay here like an asshole for a bit.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He turned on his heel, only getting half a step in before Auruo was calling him back.

“Hey! Hey. C’mon, Levi, please. Help me.”

“I don’t know… maybe I should go get Petra to help you up.”

“No!”

“Okay you dork, give me a second.” Levi reached into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out his phone and opening up the camera feature to snap a quick picture of Auruo sprawled out on the floor before sending it in their shared groupchat with all 5 of them.

Auruo just groaned, head dropping back against the carpet as Levi put his phone away to grab him by the hand and pull him up.

“How did this even happen.” Levi questioned, tugging his binder down enough for Auruo to get his arm out, glancing up to meet Auruo’s eyes briefly before looking back down.

“Mistakes were made.” He replied huffily, grabbing at the straps of his binder to yank them up to cover his chest again before slipping his arms through the holes with Levi’s assistance.

Levi just hummed, stepping back to let Auruo finish getting dressed. “C’mon asshole, we have shit to do.” Smirking briefly before turning to leave the room this time, hearing Auruo follow with just a couple seconds of delay.

“I know, I know. What shit do we have to get done today?”

“Groceries is all.” He replied, tugging on his shoes.

Auruo grinned at that, grabbing his car keys off the side-table by the couch and heading over to the door to pull his shoes on. “I’m driving.”

“I may want to take a different car.”

“Hey!” Auruo huffed, looking at Levi, offended. “I am a good driver.”

Levi side-eyed him at that, opening the door and holding it open for him and stepping out after him. “Don’t forget to lock the door. I didn’t grab my keys.”

“Mh.”

Levi’s gaze lowered, briefly looking over the other’s form before ‘hm’ing and heading down the porch steps and along the pathway over to the passenger side of Auruo’s silver mercedes.”Unlock the car asshole.”

A beep followed his remark as he pulled the door open and sat down on the seat, sighing as he relaxed against the cool leather and reached out to pull the car door shut when he was situated. Auruo joined him a moment later, flashing him a grin as he quickly buckled his seat-belt and turned on the car, engine and radio roaring to life as he did so.

“Don’t forget to buckle up, babe.”

“With you driving? I’d never forget.”

Auruo’s grin just widened at that, waiting until he heard the click of Levi’s own seat belt before shifting the car into reverse to pull out of the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a warm feeling in his chest he hasn’t come to terms with yet, could never come to terms with if he was honest.

Levi doesn't always know himself, but he knows them. They are hard not to know, hard not to be dragged into the electric current of their connection, bouncing from one to another, but never leaving their web. It was them who had found him this time, the shorter man colliding with Auruo as they both turned a corner. Scathing words died on his tongue, and the burn they would have delivered sizzles out in his saliva, grey eyes open wide with an understanding of lives past. This was what he had been missing.

He’s not missing them anymore.

Thin lips press at his neck, tender as they chase his pulse, and he tilts his head to the side, exposing more of the pale hollow of his throat. Petra giggles, nuzzling up under his chin and pressing one last kiss to his jaw bone before pulling away. Erd had called her, and she goes willingly with a final, playful smile towards him before she chases the scent of popcorn, burning or otherwise to the kitchen.

Levi’s fingers twitch, although he loves them, they are all loud, and they are all a lot. The red flush, too noticeable on his skin heats the room further, and he covers his mouth to hide a further, betraying smile as Auruo is promptly kicked from the kitchen.

How that man could cook a gourmet meal, but burn popcorn every time was a mystery to all, and the answer continued to elude his partners.

Levi can see Auruo eyeing Gunther on the couch, seemingly considering his options before he grinned and turned on his heel, determinedly re-entering the kitchen to raise some hell or another. Levi can only imagine what he planned to do in there.

Regardless, he shifted closer to the couch, light on his feet and quiet in approach, standing just out of Gunther’s direct view. He’s tucked into the corner of the couch, arm stretched out onto the backrest and fingertips lightly tapping the worn cotton. Levi watched his fingers for a moment, following the steady rhythm with his ears before he tilted his head, posing an unspoken question.

Gunther understands this, Levi’s come to remember that most of them understand him, and he shifts to the side, not far enough, but enough. Levi promptly moves into the freed space, pressed tight between Gunther and the corner of the couch. That is where he curls up, knees tucked against his chest and arms wrapped around them.

There is a warm feeling in his chest he hasn’t come to terms with yet, could never come to terms with if he was honest, that he could love and be loved. This doesn’t stop him from shifting around, pushing and shifting about the cushion before he settled against Gunther’s side, letting his head rest against his side.

Gunther doesn’t respond to this, he doesn’t need to, he just lets his arm drop from the backrest to wrap around Levi, cocooning him in warmth. Levi tries, and fails, to breathe. He doesn’t want to get too close, lest someone take them away.

_“Get out of here you awful pig!”_

And Auruo scampers from the kitchen again, grin stretched across his face as he finally whipped his head around, narrowing in on Gunther for his latest assault on the good graces of this relationship. Something is different from the last time he was in, however.

“Where’d Lev go?”

 _Lev._ Levi thinks distantly. _A pet name - something Auruo had no shortage of._ And he pokes his head out, just far enough to make eye contact with Auruo before he ducks back, curling into his spot again.

Gunther shrugs, and smiles.

“I have no idea.”

Auruo makes a delighted noise, but keeps his distance, instead taking off down the hallway towards their bedroom, for what - Levi doesn’t know. The movie menu screen loops, starting to play flashes of clips as it waited to start. Levi’s eyes barely follow it, just seeing the flashes of color, more focused on the fall and rise of Gunther’s chest, breathing in and out. In and out. Over and over again.

He can hear Erd laughing in the kitchen, and Petra’s bubbly giggles soon follow, before the two of them are emerging from the doorway, bowls of popcorn in hands and looking excited and happy.

Petra plops down onto the couch in the middle seat on the other side of Gunther, nestling into the exact center, she always wanted the perfect view of the screen. Erd takes up the other corner, sitting down hard enough to make Petra bounce slightly. Levi also shifts, they’re both small.

Petra scowled at him but started grinning again just as quickly, setting the bowl on the coffee table and looking around for the remote. Her brow furrowed, and with a displeased sigh she stood up, turning to look where she had been sitting.

“Gunther have you seen the…?”

“Auruo had it last, didn’t he?”

Auruo, who was still M.I.A.

Erd sat up further, leaning back to squint around the door frame into the kitchen, searching.

“It’s on the counter.”

“Bastard.” Petra huffed, barely taking a step before Auruo all but ran back into the room.

“You put the remote in the kitchen?”

“I was trying to get it when you kicked me out again, woman!”

But Auruo’s grinning and hyper and he should _not_ have been allowed to chug _three_ energy drinks, but here they are regardless. It makes Levi smile against Gunther’s shirt where he had hid his face, eyes blissfully closed. He just likes hearing them.

“Sit down, I got it.”

And Petra does sit down, re-starting her process of getting comfortable in her seat as Auruo darts into the kitchen for the remote. They could have started the movie already if they had just gone to the console, but why would they do that.

It’s Auruo who finally turns out the lights, shrouding them in enough darkness that Levi felt comfortable opening his tired eyes again. The glare of the TV was strong, but he felt safe where he was. Safe with them.

There’s more shuffling and squabbling, with Auruo flopping backwards lengthwise along the couch, legs dangling over the armrest as he dutifully took up the space in Erd and Petra’s lap. Petra shoots him a look, and when he grins up at her, something snarky on his tongue Erd takes the liberty of reaching over and shoving a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

And Petra grins, pulling the remote from his hands and passing it off to Gunther, one of the only people that could be trusted with it on movie night before running her fingers through Auruo’s hair, tangling with the curls. Erd stretched out, arm on the backrest and hand in his bowl of popcorn on Auruo’s lap.

 _Really,_ Levi thinks, _this was really too much fanfare for a single movie,_ but the menu fades to black, finally cut from it’s loop as the director logos started to flash on screen. All four of them are a lot, ridiculous and loud and too much at times, but he’d never push them away, and he’d never been happier than with them.

The IMAX logo blares through the speakers and finally, Levi breathes.


End file.
